


Mom

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Queer Families, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It seems that now Dean might have an unofficial son of all things.Oneshot/drabble





	Mom

“Jack,” Sam Winchester said gently to the young man in front of him. “This is my brother Dean. He’s married to Castiel." 

“So…” Jack said slowly. Dawning appeared on his face; his eyes seemed to light up. It was nice to see him finally happy for once. “That means…?”

Sam smiled encouragingly and nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

Just like that, Jack turned to Dean Winchester and hugged him. He was grinning. “I love you, Mom!”

“…wait what.”


End file.
